


A Day Off

by AStarlitSunflower



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eating out, Fingering, M/M, happy fun carnival time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarlitSunflower/pseuds/AStarlitSunflower
Summary: HR hasn't ever seen a carnival before, Cisco decides for time off.





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just a short little thing but google docs told me its 11 pages and I'm sorry. 
> 
> -Always Accepting Comments!-
> 
> {Very much inspired and brought up from talking with aquaexplicit on tumblr; I heart them for giving me these ideas and inspiration to write}

For all the coffee he drank, HR slept heavy and late into the morning. Cisco told himself every morning he would run an experiment of how loud he’d have to be to even get a grunt out of him. Every morning, he got distracted by watching him sleep, normally he’d lay there for hours, just tracing along his jaw, or arms, or spine to the dimples in his lower back. But today they had plans, all Cisco told HR was that he had a surprise set for him. The sure fire way to wake HR up, Cisco found, was to kiss him. 

 

Cisco moved and starting at his shoulders, pressing his lips to the skin. He hummed as he moved, trailing around his shoulder blade, gently nibbling in between open mouthed kisses. “H…” Cisco dragged the letter out, moving to kiss up the back of his neck and then along his jaw. “Time to wake up.” Cisco’s hair tickled the back of HR’s neck “We have plans today, we need to get ready.” He hums again, kissing his cheek and jaw as he shifted and moved HR to lay on his side. 

 

HR moved willingly, his limbs still limp though he had a smile on his face. Cisco moved to kiss that smile, his intention was a small peck, but HR captured him with his own lips; deepening more than Cisco was expecting. The surprise caught in Cisco’s throat as HR moved, one hand thought to be lifeless, slid up Cisco’s side then back, tangling fingers through his hair to cup the base of his head. His other arm slid and pulled Cisco closer, holding him there as he sucked on Cisco’s upper lip gently and slowly; pulling moans from Cisco as he did. 

 

Cisco’s hands slid up between them resting on HR’s bare chest before they moved to mold along his jaw as he pulled back, his thumbs running along his cheekbones. “You amaze me, H.” Cisco sighed out, opening his eyes to look at HR; who looked like he had just seen an angel.

 

“It’s all I live to do, Francisco.” HR moved to capture him again, pouting when Cisco pulled back some more. “What’s the matter, was the kiss not worth repeating?” He directed his attention to his chin, and down his throat as he waited for an answer. 

 

Cisco shook his head just a bit “It definitely is worth repeating, but it’s my day off, I made the date plans for us, remember? If you keep….If you keep kissing me like this, I won’t want to show you the surprise.” He moaned again, one hand betraying his words as it slipped through HR’s mussed hair. He blinked out of the fogginess in his head, clearing his throat as he tried to get his wits about him. 

 

HR took the hints, sliding his hands to just his sides as he smiled, shining like the sun but three times as blinding. “Whatever you wish.” HR paused, one eye squinting as he thought.

 

“It’s as you wish, but I’ll settle for that too.” Cisco giggled softly, running his fingers along his cheekbone before moving and sitting up, stretching his arms above his head as HR moved to plant his feet on the ground as he scratched his side and yawned. “I’ll pack what we need, you get ready.” He nodded and got off the bed, walking the open plan of his loft to grab what looked like a hiking backpack. 

 

Cisco packed the last of what they needed in the bag, it looked stuffed, but he carried it with ease. He set it on the couch, iced coffee in a plastic travel cup set up for HR in one of the side pockets. CIsco moved and pulled on simply board shorts, a loose light blue tank top with a front pocket, slipped his feet into sandals. He fixed a leather-type cuff over his wrist, two dots on it glowed a blue that matched HR’s eyes. He felt his body shift just a bit as it settled over his pulse point, sighing out a bit as he felt the constant vibrations subside to normality. 

 

As he was bending down to pull a skateboard from under his bed, HR stepped out of the bathroom adjusting his hat. He was dressed in his boots and black jeans, a loose gray v-neck on his scarf on. He fiddled with his appearance changer before Cisco slid his hand over his wrist and he caught sight of the cuff, frowning instantly. 

 

“I want to be me. To be Francisco, not Vibe. So be HR, not HR with a different face.” His eyes were slightly pleading. “No one’s going to say anything today, I promise.” He nods, his hand moving from his wrist to cup his face before pushing up on his toes to give him a kiss.

 

HR swooned then melted, and smiled dumbly. “OK.” Is all he said as he smiled at him, sighing out happily. 

 

Cisco grinned at that, carrying his skateboard against his leg. “Can you grab the bag? Your coffee is on the side, we can go get your bike from storage downstairs.” He nodded, grabbing a few hair ties and sliding them on his rist before grabbing sunglasses. “We can bike and skate there, it’s not far, but it’s fun. Promise.”

 

“Never doubted you, my star angel.” HR grinned, moving and putting the backpack on his back once he slipped the cup out and took a few drinks. 

 

-

 

Cisco led the way, HR following on his beach cruiser close behind. The day was gorgeous, HR had written five poems as he followed Cisco; and wrote three more about how Cisco looked with his hair in the breeze and his body at ease as he practically glided along the sidewalk on his board. HR coasted behind him easily, though he admitted to himself he may not be in the best attire for the workout the bike gave, but the cool wind made a balance of the two. 

 

HR could smell the breeze of the salt air just minutes before he saw the ocean. Cisco weaved between cars without a care as HR stuck to the sidewalks. He stopped finally when he met up with Cisco at a bike rack, almost as soon as the kickstand touched the ground he moved and bent to kiss Cisco once more. Cisco set a hand on his waist, smiling against his lips, head tilted back to compensate for HR’s height. 

 

“This isn’t even the surprise.” Cisco said when he pulled back. He moved to set the bike in the rack, his skateboard next to it before pulling a device out of his pocket and setting it in between the two on the metal of the rack. “That’ll hold them there without a lock. Hyper-strength, ultra strong, modified magnets. The only way to free them is with this.” He held up his keys, indicating the little remote identical to a car key alarm, a proud smile on his face once he pocketed them. 

 

“I can’t believe I’m at the beach with the smartest in the multi-verse.” HR smiled again, moving to snake an arm around Cisco’s waist. “If this isn’t the surprise, what, may I ask, is?” He arched an eyebrow, following at his side as Cisco walked. 

 

“Just down here.” Cisco nodded, opting to choose to hold HR’s hand as they walked so it was easier on the giants posture. 

 

He led them down the street, the beach to their left, waves making noise to combat the cars on their right. It overwhelmed Cisco in a way that made him feel misaligned and as he squeezed HR’s hand, HR bent down and kissed his temple. “Are the waves not the most gorgeous thing you’ve ever seen?” He asked in his ear, gently turning Cisco’s head to look at them “Let’s just watch them move.” HR turned their backs to the cars, having them face the waves.

 

HR kept his hand holding Cisco’s hand, this was an auditory overload, so he kept his mouth shut but presence firm. It was tough to learn, being the talkative Wells that he was, but the first drop of panic in those honey eyes, and HR wanted to fix. 

 

Cisco breathed with the time of the waves before finally nodding, and starting to walk again, he tugged HR along behind him. “Alright!” He chirped up at HR, back to his old self. HR had also learned to not ask questions about an incident, it could ruin the day. “There is the surprise!” He pointed with his other hand, half down the beach there was a long, wooden pier. 

 

On the pier were different types of carnival rides, small roller coasters, one that wrapped around a section of the pier, a tall ferris wheel, and multiple different ,probably rigged, carnival games with plushies and toys and even some small goldfish. HR practically bounced before breaking off into a run, still holding Cisco’s hand, and Cisco followed easily. 

 

When they got to the pier they slowed to catch their breath, and Cisco took the lead once more. He walked to the front booth and bought a specific cheap plastic card and slid it in his pocket before leading HR through the crowds of families, teens, and various couples. 

 

“Let’s walk! Let’s walk! My god, there’s so many sights to take in here Francisco! We can take our time to appreciate everything this beautiful location has to offer, don’t you think?” HR spun, hands clasping over his chest as he faced Cisco once more. 

 

“Whatever you wish.” Cisco nodded, grinning ear to ear. When the world screamed, HR was the voice above the rest, when days were dark, HR was a flashlight. Cisco loved and adored that about him. He reached for his hand again lacing their fingers, letting HR lead the way. 

  
  


-

 

Cisco learned, on the third stroll around the pier, carnivals didn’t happen on Earth-19. HR was completely clueless as to what was going on, why the coasters were here, why there games, he asked what funnel cakes and cotton candy was; Which led them to the line they were currently standing in. They were going to start with cotton candy and lemonade, and then move to funnel cakes and coffee. Cisco ordered while HR gushed and complemented the man at the stand for housing such a beautiful stand with such beautiful colors. They both took their cones and drinks and Cisco stopped him from taking a bite to find somewhere to sit. 

 

They found a table with an umbrella and sat, taking their sunglasses off as they settled and just breathed together for a minute; hands not holding the cone stretched over the table top to lace their fingers. 

 

“So this stuffs got different names, we call it Cotton Candy, some places call it Candy Floss, some places even call it Fairy Floss.” Cisco Shrugged. “I used to call it wizards hair.” He smiled small and HR squeezed his fingers. “So, you have a mix of blue raspberry, personal favorite, and bubblegum.” He nodded and shifted to sit up straighter, ankles crossed under the table. “Take a bite, take a bite.” He smiled and waited.  

 

“Wizards hair?! How completely magical!” HR grinned and followed Cisco to sit up straighter as well. He licked his lips before taking a bite, pulling some cotton candy off the paper cone. He pushed it in his mouth and waited. His expression changed from curious, to puzzled, to grinning, back to curious. The hand holding the cone waved in front of his mouth “It’s vanishing!!” He laughed out.

 

Cisco nodded laughing with him as he took a bite of his all blue cloud. “It does that, do you like it?” He tilted his head, waves of hair falling to the side. 

 

“Ohhh!” He nodded, taking more bites and feeling it dissolve as he watched Cisco, both their lips quickly turning blue. “We have to--Francisco, we have to get more of this!”

 

“Slow down, poet.” He took another bite of his own. “We can’t just do sugar all day, we also have to fit in fried foods.” He picked up his drink to take a sip but HR stopped him.    
  


HR held up his cup of lemonade, grinning “A toast, to a beautiful day, a lot of laughs, no interruptions, and just us on this wooden pathway.” Cisco giggled and they tapped their cups together before drinking. 

They sat for awhile, Cisco was grateful for the break of walking; it gave him some time to put his hair into a loose loop on the back of his head and feel the ocean breeze run through them. He closed his eyes, listening to everyone around until he felt HR’s hands slide over his and gently hold them, bringing them up to kiss his knuckles. 

 

“You are what makes this ocean move. The cool breeze against this roaring sun.” Cisco opened his mouth to stop him, but HR just kissed his knuckles again. “A beautiful human. A gift to everyone you meet. There are no words, on any world, in any universe, in any time, that could truly, honestly, describe how beautiful, smart, kind, gentle, and handsome you are.” He smiles small, not one of his cheesy big ones, just an honest one. “And I get to kiss you.”   
  
“H.” Cisco was melted butter, all he could do is smile, bite his bottom lip, and look down at the table. 

 

“I have never been lucky in my life, until I met you.” HR moved, standing and leaning over the table, forearms pressed against the top for support as he tilted his head and snuck a kiss from Cisco. 

 

“C’mon.” Cisco giggled, sliding his hands free and grabbing their cones, standing up to throw trash away before coming back for his sunglasses and lemonade cup. He took HR’s hand again and lead him to the funnel cake stand; gently tugging him down Cisco met him halfway and kissed his cheek before nuzzling his neck. They molded to fit comfortably against each other as they waited in line, taking steps when necessary. When they were next to be called, Cisco asked HR to find a bench somewhere to stare out at the ocean; with a nod and a kiss goodbye he set out to find the perfect spot.

 

A few minutes passed and Cisco walked up carrying a plate in one hand and drink carrier with one iced coffee and one frappuccino before sitting next to HR. He let him decide between the coffees, taking the one he didn’t drink from. “Alright-y!” He set the plate on his lap and drank some of his coffee before setting it by his feet. “This is called a funnel cake, it is all fried dough. Like a doughnut kind of. But this one, I asked to have covered in powdered sugar, you’re gonna love it, chocolate sauce, and a secret ingredient powder.” Cisco grinned as he tore a still steaming hot piece off and holding it for HR. 

 

HR didn’t take it with his fingers, instead he simply leaned over and took the bite out of Cisco’s fingertips. If he wasn’t busy chewing, he would have yelled in delight. “That tastes like--”   
  


“Coffee, I know.” Cisco grinned ear to ear as HR’s hands flew to the plate, tearing off pieces to feed Cisco and himself. It didn’t take long for the plate to be practically licked clean by HR. He got up and threw it away before coming back and sitting, HR stretching an arm over Cisco’s shoulders as they both watched the boats in the distance in the water. 

  
  


HR glanced down at Cisco, who had his eyes closed once more and seemed to be soaking in the sun. HR was glad this earths sun didn’t burn him like his own did, he could feel the heat, sure, but his skin wasn’t becoming purple like it did on his earth under too much sun. He set his coffee between the open spot of his legs and moved to swipe some excess chocolate off Cisco’s bottom lip. “I could kiss you for years, and never ask for air.”

 

Cisco blushed at that, moving to sit up and shake his head. “Stop...H, you’re...You’re just too much.” He giggled softly, looking up at him. 

 

“I’m a translator of truth.” He nodded matter-of-factly. 

 

Cisco giggled again and moved to stand once more. “Let’s see if we can win anything.” He scratched the back of his head before picking his coffee up and reaching a hand out for HR to take, he did in earnest.

  
  


-

They played games that Cisco could figure the math to, when they won anything too big, Cisco would send a text a flash of lightning would appear and their plushes would disappear from their holds.

 

They walked the pier a few more times, each time HR would get distracted and run to point something out while describing how it fit just perfectly in that one spot it was placed. They got more fried food, more coffees, more carnival speciality drinks. He and HR swapped back and forth carrying the backpack. It was late afternoon, Cisco could feel the wind get colder as the sun started to set. This time he wasn’t letting HR distract him, he was on a mission. 

 

He could tell HR shied away from the coaster that stretched the edge of the pier so he didn’t push it, or ask to go on. He walked them to the ferris wheel, very carefully slipping some money to a few worse-for-wear teenage employees to get them the front of the line. He felt HR tense, but he gave him a nod and a squeeze to his hand. “If anything happens, this comes off, I breach us to safety.” He reassured him, showing him the leather cuff once more. 

 

That was enough for HR and he stepped on, scooting in and next to Cisco, securely pulling the bar tight against their stomachs and latching their seatbelt over both of them. HR stretched an arm over Cisco and gripped his shoulder, while the other held the bar. Cisco set the backpack between his feet on the floor of the cab, pulling a hoodie out and zipping it up, handing over one of HR’s jackets, knowing he had to be cold. HR thanked him silently and put it on before sitting back as they took off.

 

Cisco snuggled into HR’s side for comfort and body warmth, both of which HR was happy to supply. His head rested against HR’s shoulder, watching the sun as it went down, and they rose up. Once dark enough the pier lit up around and under them, causing HR to gasp in awe. Cisco slid a hand to his thigh, squeezing gently and in return, HR squeezed Cisco’s shoulder. 

 

“How are you holding up?” Cisco whispered glancing up. 

 

“Francisco your earth is the most beautiful earth to witness. But, of course it is! You live here!” He looked down at him, nodding with a smile. “Your sun’s gone down, and yet my life is still so bright.” His hand moved, index finger curling around his chin. “May I?” He nudged their noses together gently, the wheel stopping with them at the top.

 

Cisco just nodded wordlessly, sitting up just a bit to meet him, HR coming down to kiss him full with no hesitation. This time HR snagged his bottom lip, tilting his head just slightly and he deepened it; scraping his teeth over his lip that caused Cisco to breathe a moan out. 

 

“Everywhere I go, I go with you.” HR said, breaking the kiss only to tilt his head the opposite way, catching Cisco’s full lips again. 

 

Cisco’s hand gripped HR’s thigh, the other stretching awkwardly across both of them to hold his side. “Don’t leave. Don’t leave me.” He let the desperation out, HR was the only one to see it. He pulled HR closer, shivering at the wind coming off the saltwater. 

 

HR took the kiss in stride, shaking his head as he runs his tongue along his upper lip, Cisco responding by opening his mouth more accepting the silent question. HR pushed his tongue forward their tastes mixing, both tasted of sweets and fried food but HR tasted of coffee, always coffee. Cisco loved it. 

 

HR’s hand slid from his shoulder to the back of his head, pulling his hair free from his bun to get a hold on it for support. Cisco’s hand slide up HR’s thigh moving to grip the inside of it which brought a groan from HR that Cisco drank in greedily. 

 

The kick of the ferris wheel surprised both of them and got them to jump and grip tighter before they realized they were just moving back to the bottom. They giggled all the way down while trying to catch their breath. 

 

At the bottom they gathered their stuff, Cisco slipping the backpack on and pulling up the zipper to his hoodie to hide from the cold as best he can. HR slid an arm around him and kept him at his side, adjusting his hat and scarf as they walked, trying not to appear too flustered. 

  
  


-

 

They found their ways to the bike and board easily and quickly, Cisco disabled the magnet and they pulled them free. HR kicked up the kickstand and had the bike rest against his hip as he looked to Cisco who seemed to be fiddling with the cuff. To save him conflict, HR spoke up, proud, like he’d just discovered fire.

 

“I got it! You brought us here, I’ll take us home.” He smiled, buttoning his coat. “You hold here, I’ll bike back. Stay Francisco, I’ll stay HR.” He nodded and took the backpack, sliding it on before getting on the bike. 

 

“I’m dating a genius.” Cisco smiled back, and this time HR was the one to blush and look away. 

  
  


-

 

They got home with few errors, Cisco held the back of the bike and stood on his board while HR effortlessly dragged him back home. 

 

After locking the bike in storage, they made their way back to the apartment, sun-soaked tired and stomachs full. HR was the one to shut and lock the door into the apartment, his eyes following Cisco as he unpacked the bag and yawned while putting things away. He shifted the large stuffed animals, figuring he’d find a spot for them later. All while HR stayed with his back against the door, and a doe-eyed expression.

 

“What’s on your mind, poet?” Cisco asked, smiling over at him, kicking his sandals off and unzipping his jacket. 

 

“How beautiful the universe is, to allow me to exist as the same time as you.” HR pushed up, sliding his jacket off followed by his scarf and hat. “May I?”   
  
Cisco was trying, and failing, to hide his blush. “At home you never have to ask.” 

 

HR stepped up, his hands gently pushing Cisco’s sweater off his shoulders as he bent to kiss him again, once at his wrists Cisco took over and pulled it off to toss on the floor, walking backwards as he reached up for the back of HR’s neck. Cisco led him back, HR’s hands on his hips, following his steps. 

 

When Cisco’s legs hit the bed they broke apart, HR pulling his shirt off overhead and dropping it the same time Cisco pulled his tank top off. HR dropped to his knees at the exposed skin, moving to kiss, bite, and nibble along Cisco’s hips while his hands multitasked to get his boots untied. 

 

“Baby….Baby…” Cisco whined slowly, running his fingers through his hair. HR’s hands slid up, the outside of his thighs to his waist and up his chest while he pressed his nose against the skin under his navel. He smelled of the seasalt and HR could drown in it. 

 

“Sit down, my work of art.” He bit softly, looking up at Cisco, pupils blown wide. 

 

Cisco nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to pull HR up to kiss, wanting him to be over him, envelope him, promise him over and over he wasn’t leaving. But HR sat back on his heels, smiling up at Cisco.

 

“H, please.” Cisco whined down at him. 

 

HR shook his head, still smiling. “You’ve given me one of the most beautiful days of my life, this is about you now.” His fingertips trailing up, one thumb traced his full lower lip and groaned with Cisco sucked it into his mouth. He leaned forward, keeping his thumb in its place, feeling Cisco’s tongue twirl around it as his mouth moved to his hips again, biting just a little harsher, but nothing to cause pain. 

 

Cisco leaned back and HR’s thumb popped out of his mouth as his head dropped back and he moaned. His fingers moved swiftly, undoing Cisco’s shorts and kissing his skin as he tugged and pulled and rid Cisco of all his beautiful, pesky clothing. 

 

“My god, your god, all gods.” HR breathed, nibbling along Cisco’s thigh. “You truly are an exquisite work of art.” He exhaled hot and heavy, Cisco’s hips bucking up just slightly, craving the heat. “And I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

Cisco’s moan at the words were stopped up in his throat when HR moved to kiss along his steadily growing cock. He kissed the length before flattening his tongue along the underside, his hands trailed and traced along his thighs before finding the curve of his hip bones and holding on. He took the length of him without struggling, his nose buried in the dark patch of hair as he swallowed around him before pulling off slowly, dragging a moan out of Cisco as he did. 

 

“H, H, God…” He rested back on one forearm, the other petting through HR’s hair. He bucked up again, craving the heat and friction. “Please, please, H…” 

 

HR slid one hand, putting his mouth around the head as he held the base of his cock and licked along his slit. A high whine escaped at that and HR figured at that he’d done enough teasing and finally got to work. His mouth and hand worked in a rhythm before popping off to his down the length to his balls, sucking one in as his hand kept the movement. He moved his mouth from there to gently kiss lower, his other hand pushed under his thigh, hooking his knee over his shoulder as he ran his tongue over his heat. 

 

Cisco twitched at first, simply not expecting it before grabbing his hair to keep him there. “Don’t stop that, H.” He panted out, his head was foggy of everything that wasn’t HR; he was positive there wasn’t even a bed under him, and if you asked him the colors of his pillows, he couldn’t tell you. “More, H, more. I need more, I need you.”

 

“Right here, Right here with you, Francisco.” HR’s voice was husky, but it didn’t lack his sunshining tone. “My Francisco, my beautiful galaxy, my muse.” Cisco arched at that nickname, it was staying. His hand slowed it’s rhythm but didn’t stop moving, his thumb swirling over the head and slit before moving back down the length. “Can you feel me?” He kissed the inside of his thigh towards his heat again, rolling his tongue slowly to work him open slowly.

 

Cisco nodded before he realized he should speak, one hand grabbing the sheets and twisting as he arched his back up further, the top of his head nearly resting on the mattress as he squirmed. “Yes...Yes I feel you!” He moaned, his leg tightening across HR’s back, his heel digging in just slightly. “Tell me you’re here, tell me you’re not leaving.” He panted out, though his words became muddled. 

 

HR pulled back just a bit to hush him gently, “I’m not leaving, just focus on feeling me.” He sucked two of his fingers in his mouth, getting them as wet as possible, gently tracing his hole with the fingertips his head back to watch as Cisco’s body slowly accepted some of the length of his index finger. He stopped when Cisco winced, carefully pulling free. “Stay right….here, don’t move my muse.” He kissed his thigh and moved quick scrambling through their bedside drawer to find their nearly empty bottle of lube. 

 

As quickly as he vanished he returned, hooking Cisco’s leg back over his shoulder as he generously lubed his two fingers up. Once again he watched Cisco’s body, taking in his finger so smoothly and sweetly this time; mixed with the sound of Cisco’s moans, HR could die happy. “That’s it, my Francisco. Look at that, look at how easily you take my finger. Can you do a second my love?” He glanced up and Cisco nodded, whimpering his responses and grinding down against the finger. HR gently kissed his thigh as he worked the second finger in, groaning at how it slid without resistance. “So good, so good, you are so good to please, like gold to touch, and I am the only one-”   
  
“My god, your god…” Cisco muttered to interrupt, grinding down again and HR took the hint, curling his fingers just a bit before starting to move them. Cisco groaned in appreciation at the movement “Yes, ye….” He was cut off by a moan, HR’s mouth giving attention to his balls once more. Cisco’s fingers scraped against his scalp before sliding down to hold his shoulder, nails digging there as HR made him writhe. 

 

HR moved his mouth taking his cock in again and swallowing down, the action nearly causing Cisco to sit upright. His heel dug in again and his nails were sure to leave marks in his skin but neither could care. Cisco worked a rhythm to grind down against his fingers and up against his throat, his head swaying from side to side, the only clear thoughts were: Y _es, good, more, more, my god, your god, HR._

 

The last thought, or all of them he wasn’t really sure, left his mouth in a shout as HR curled his fingers and pushed deep to his knuckle. Just a few seconds after, HR was swallowing him down as much as he could, still working the rhythm with his mouth and fingers though Cisco went still aside from twitching hips.

 

It took one small whine and Cisco dropping back on the bed for HR to pull off slowly, and work his fingers out. The leg on his shoulder was nearly lifeless, draped like a deadweight that HR could easily support. Which he did, carefully pushing up to stand, moving Cisco’s legs to stretch over the bed. “Stay here, you piece of art.” Cisco reached boneless arms up to HR who smiled and bent to kiss him slowly. “I’ll be back in just a second, I promise you.” He smiled, pushing some hair off his forehead. 

 

He left and came back with a warm cloth, cleaning up any mess left on Cisco before finally kicking his boots off and undoing his jeans. He tossed the cloth in the hamper and moved to pick up Cisco to get him to lay down properly. Cisco hummed as his head hit the pillows, and HR draped the sheets over both of them. 

 

Cisco moved to face him, a dumb smile on his face now, “What about you?” He whispered, moving to kiss him softly. 

 

“Tomorrow, before we go to the labs. We’ll take the morning for ourselves.” He nodded with a promise, his hands tracing poems against Cisco’s back as he held him. 

 

“You’re too good to me, HR. You’re too good for everyone you meet.” Cisco closed his eyes, the day catching up, allowing his body to be jello. He kept the cuff on as well, not wanting to become Cisco again just yet, or Vibe. He only shifted to face the opposite way, keeping HR’s arms around him, pushing his back to his chest.

 

HR pressed a few kisses along his back, holding him tight before closing his eyes; the sugar high and arousal crashing down all at once, both of them breathing slowly in time as they fall asleep. 


End file.
